I Will Never Let You Down
by MLVL
Summary: Callian moves forward.
1. Chapter 1

"Cal…" Gillian entered Cal's office, ready to leave for the day.

"Yes, Gillian?" Cal was sleep reading on the couch, in his study room. Once he hears her voice he jumped to his feet and come out. He stands at the doorframe watching her. She takes a seat on the couch and remains there motionless. Something has changed. She kicked her shoes aside and tucked her feet under her legs. Nothing comes yet over her mouth.

"Would you tell me?" Her head's down, as far as this goes she's ashamed.

Cal takes a seat near to her on the couch. She's been crying, her makeup was screwed up. Instinctively his hand move along her arms, to her shoulders and he embraces her thin silhouette. She pulls him closer and hugs him with all her strength. Cal takes that as a signal to don't let go just yet. After a while her sobs start to calm and her grip on him starts to vanish. He gives her one of his hands and cleans her tears with the other. He traces her jaw line with his open hand resting it on her chin. "Tell you what love?"

She tries to jostle her face away from him, but he brings his other hand up and holds her still. Closing her eyes she whispers something almost inaudible "Cal, If … If you knew something that would hurt me, would you tell me?" That said, her eyes opened shut and her piercing gaze makes Cal to startle this time. Her eyes, her blue eyes, are now again full of tears and he could saw how much worry she has.

"Well, I guess that's why we have that bloody line of yours. Isn't it?" He tries to avoid her answer, regain some time and posture. Because somehow he doesn't even know what's going on with her. Bloody hell Foster, what's all this about? It's everything that crosses his mind, but he can't tell her that.

Annoyed by his answer she stands to her feet and starts to walk across the room. Her fluid movements in her bare feet make Cal wonder if she's even human. But her frenzy voice full of anger remembers him she is totally. "Classic deflection, Dr. Lightman… Can't you be honest with me just this one time? Would you or wouldn't you tell me if I've done something wrong?"

"Gill, I don't understand your point. There's even a right answer to that question? Is there something you want me to tell you? Something I should've known?" Confusion's all over Cal's face. He was the expert but this time she had him.

"It's nothing Cal, you know me… I'm… I'm just … Forget it, I shouldn't have." She comes near him and grabs her shoes and coat. "See you tomorrow."

"Gill, wait. That's not right love, don't do that." But she's gone and the only thing he hears is the echo of his voice on the hall.

When she came home her head was a mess. She had screwed everything. She was supposed to show her love to him, instead she let him thinking she was nuts. How difficult it was to stand there so close to him, in his arms. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, and show him she was the right choice. But all she kept thinking was Wallowsky spending time with him, time he was supposed to be with her. God he made her so mad sometimes. Why he kept pushing her, screwing things in the Group? Was he trying to send her a message? Was he trying to make her see that she was just his business partner? And all the late nights she'd spend on her office trying to make the finances go well. This was the way he thanked her, by going on dates with Sharon.

A tap in the front door startles Gillian from her thoughts. "Gillian I know you're home! I saw you're car on the driveway. Please, open the door!" Cal smooth voice came in.

Her breath catches, she couldn't talk to him right now. She wouldn't know what to say. She would only screw the things more between them. But he knew she was home. She decides to remain silent and sits in the floor behind the door.

At the lack of answering Cal decides he's not letting her alone tonight before he could understand and says: "I'm not leaving, you open the damn door or I'll open it myself!"

A soft cry come from the inside: "Cal, go away!" Silent tears are falling down her cheeks. She remembered when a professor told her that people could cry for days when they've been holding their suffering to long.

"Gillian Foster, would you open the door? At least explain me what's going on with you. I've never seen you like this. I'm worrying Gill." Gillian doesn't need to be a voice expert like she was to know Cal was really worried. He have always concerned about her well being. And that's why she loves him so much, if only he knew.

"Cal, please go away! I'm not talking to you tonight!" Gillian could manage to say between sobbing. She gets up from the floor and heads to the kitchen.

"Love, have you forgot I got your spare key? I'll use it, if you don't open." Cal says making her to freeze.

Cal never thought she would open, even with him threading to get in. Because he thought she would know him. He got the key, but he never used it and he'll never open her door if she asked him not. He respected that woman more than anyone else. If only she knew how in love he was with her. Everything she'd been doing, saving him and the company all this time. She was smart and funny and innocent. She was his Gillian and he needed to know what was wrong with her. All the trouble he had been causing just to avoid her. She was perfect and he was just a screwed up guy. He would never let her be in love with him, even if he loses her forever. She couldn't get in love with him it will make her suffer, because he was no good for her. Burns was a great guy, he would make her happy.

A click interrupts his feelings. He pushes the door open but Gillian isn't there anymore. So he gets in the house and starts looking for her.

Gillian was in the kitchen boiling water to make tea. He touched her shoulder lightly with the back of his fingers, making her to shrug and move on to the sink. Once there she grabbed two cups from the cupboard. While she made their tea she never looked at him and they didn't talk. It's like she was ignoring him. She offered him his cup of tea and walked to living room.

Cal followed her lead. Actually, they didn't need words between them. Sometimes words made it even more difficult. They seat comfortable on the couch and drink their tea in the dark. She didn't turn the lights on and Cal thought it was ok. Long minutes passed maybe hours. Gillian was no longer crying and Cal was no longer anxious because he could feel she was ok.

Gillian could feel his gaze on her, despite the darkness in the room. He always got that power over her. She could feel his gaze like he was touching her. So she took advantage of the darkness and got closer to him. If she couldn't say what she was feeling, she definitely could show him. She moved quickly on the couch. Temporarily Cal had dropped his head back to the couch and he didn't notice her intention. He just felt Gillian seating on his lap moving her hands in circles on his chest. She holds his face with her hands and trusted her lips to his. The kiss was tender and funny because Cal could still taste the salt of her tears in her lips and the sweet of the tea. And something else that he made a mental note would be Gillian's taste. Something he would never forget. When they paused for air, yes paused, Cal was wishing this was just a pause. But he couldn't see her.

"What are we doing? This seems so right but we will regret this so badly in the morning." He caressed her face and pulled her closer in his lap, that's when he feels her lips again and his hands moved to her rub her back. He needed her to be closest to him as possible and Gillian was probably thinking the same judging from the soft moans she was giving him. Cal had no strength to interrupt it. Instead he kissed her deeply savoring her. God, she smelled so good and her mouth was so warm. She took off his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest teasing him with her tongue. She tangled her fingers in his and leaded him to her bed. They made love passionately, slowly memorizing everything from each other, kissing every inch of flesh, touching and savoring. And when morning was starting to come they fall a sleep holding each other tightly.

_Hope you enjoyed it. See you soon. Review, please..._


	2. Chapter 2

A cold breeze gets through the window, left open last night, awaking Gillian. With her eyes still closed she stretches one hand pushing the sheets up to cover her naked body. Another hand fumbles on the bedside table reaching for the phone.

"Oh, shit!" She curses loudly climbing out the bed.

"How could I've sleep past ten?" She starts speaking but the last two words came out hardly as a whisper. Like no air was getting to her lungs. Last night flashbacks played on her brain, and a childish smile spread across her face. She made love with Cal last night. Cal Lightman slept on her bed after that and his scent were still on her sheets. Matter of fact his scent was still in her body, she could use a bath. The fact that she was late to work didn't matter, actually she was screwing the boss. A laugh escapes her throat.

After a fast shower Gillian gets downstairs to get some coffee before leaving. On the kitchen table a note was waiting her. She smiles when she sees Cal's hand writing on the paper.

"Gill, you were sleeping so peaceful I didn't dare wake you. Something came up on the office call me when you read this. Love, Cal!" _Of course something came up, plus the fact we haven't spoke about us. What are we now? We definitely need to talk. _  
_  
_Gillian made her usual route to the office and pulled the car on her spot. Before she got out of the car a sudden thought made her stomach quiver. Anticipation was taking the best over her. _What should I say to him? I should explain last night. Oh God, help me out. _She managed to get out of the car. But the concern was so absent-minding she didn't take notice Cal was walking in her direction.

"Good morning, love! Or should I say good-evening!" He alleged to her back when she was closing the car. But, Gillian screamed and he regretted his words.

"Oh God, Cal you startled me! You're always saying me to stop it and now you just did it!" Gillian was looking pissed and Cal couldn't help it so he started laughing. First Gillian made an effort to suppress her laughs but then she give up.

"Are you ok?" Cal asked hugging her tight and giving her his best grin.

"Now I'm!" She smiled back, first her mouth then it reached her eyes, and a little nod from her head. _She was right, she really gets better looking every day. She's glowing. Her eyes are even bluer than yesterday._ Cal hugged her tighter and pulled a little apart so he could watch her eyes again. They looked each other and they started getting closer, but they pulled apart again when they hear a car.

"Hello bosses!" Loker greeted them closing his car.

"Hello!" Gillian murmurs, barely hiding her deception. She was looking forward for that kiss, but maybe this was for the best. They need to talk first.

"Did I interrupt something? Loker said scrutinizing Gillian and before she could answer he spoke again. "You're late, are you sick?"

"No, my alarm didn't wake me up! But you're late too, what happened?" Gillian asked and started to walk to the elevator.

"No, I'm here to pick Dr. Lightman's over there." The clinging of her heels on the ground stops. "We're going in a mission, the both of us, you know?" He said while waving to Cal.

"I'm waiting for you guys to get over with the chit-chat, are you done?" Cal asked Loker and gives a look to Gillian who was staring at him.

"Ok!" Loker hisses.

"Before you ask, separate cars!" Cal mocked him. "You pull behind the building, and I go upfront. Follow my lead and the money will be ours!" Cal said putting his mask on, his face was serious and Gillian starts to concern about them.

"Hey, what mission, what money? Where are you going? Gillian asks while grabbing Cal's wrist.

"I'll explain later, love! I expect you to have dinner tonight with me, right?" Cal asked hopefully.

"You're not coming until dinner time?" Gillian shouts him.

"Will you miss me?" Cal insinuates a disbelieving face putting a show for Loker.

"In your dreams Lightman!" Gillian engages his game.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your moment but we probably should get going, right?" Loker says trying to make it stop.

"That bad, Foster?" Cal continues ignoring Loker.

When Loker gets bored and decides to get in the car Cal approaches Gillian and says: "I'll pick you up around dinner time!" And lowering his voice "And by the way I already miss you love! So…"

The car left the parking garage and Gillian stayed there for a little longer, a smile on her face. _He misses me. Cal misses me._


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now?__(__Wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky…_ (Gillian's cell phone ringing inside her purse)

"Hey love!" Cal sounded from the other side of the line.

"Cal, were are you? It's eight thirty …" Gillian shouts him a little heatedly than she expected. She was upset with his delay plus she was starving to death.

"Sorry, love but … Gillian you need to come bail me out." Cal puts out troubled.

"What did you do this time? Are you ok?" Concern was evident in her voice. Some regret for shouting at him in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll explain you later!" He replied pleasantly.

Gillian arrived at the police station. Once inside she talked to the policeman who got him arrested. After some paperwork they were free to leave the place. Her head was pounding with so many questions and the lack of food wasn't helping either.

"Sorry Gill." His eyes traveling from her brows to her mouth, in deep analyzes.

"It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do!" Gillian points out giving him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I know but first we need to eat!"

"Chinese?"

"Maybe next time love. I have a surprise for you, if I hadn't been locked up… "

Gillian drove him back to his car. Then they drove to Cal's house. They parked outside and Cal got a wicker basket from the back of his car. Gillian studied his face and finally realized they were supposed to be having a picnic or something similar.

"Oh Cal, should I say you're a hopeless romantic?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, that's right." He placed the basket in the floor, circled her around the waist pushing her closer. His hands moved to her shoulders and then rear to the small in her back again. "But that doesn't mean I won't like an incentive?" Gillian gave him her best naughty smile. "Just now and then…" She didn't let him finish the sentence swiftly holding their lips together. "Hmm…" Cal sounded delighted. And Gillian was amused. Then she pulled back a little, just enough to articulate a few words. "As much as I like kissing you and I really do, I guess we should move inside and eat." He didn't let her go at first instead he graze their noises and kissed her again biting softly her lip. After that they moved inside.

"If this was supposed to be a picnic we couldn't possibly eat on the kitchen Cal."

"We could eat in my bed." Cal suggests smirking.

"You're joking, right? Bring the table-cloth!" Gillian demands him

"Your wishes are orders!" Cal declares theatrically.

They moved the table in the living room and laid the table-cloth in the floor with all the food and wine. Then Cal moved to the stereo and a warm song filled the air. At first they eat in silence then Cal looked to her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

They put the things back in the basket and sit back quietly in the floor drinking their wine.

"What do you want to talk first?" Cal asked her.

"Sure you got a good reason to get in jail!" She answered him promptly.

"You're right. Well… Remember this morning when Loker and I left the Group?"

She nodded.

"The FBI called me this morning when we were together and I leave in a hurry and left you a note." He sighs at her disbelieving face.

"I thought I'd been crystal clear about our involvement with the FBI Cal. It's over!" She point frantically.

He moved closer to her and held her hand. "I know Gill, but Ben needed me and you know I couldn't possible say no to him."

"Ben?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, he needed me to watch some footage that he couldn't bring to us. So I took Loker and we did what he wanted. But when we're going out the building some other detectives catch me before I could say anything."

"And why did you call me to bail you out? Why didn't Ben help you on that? What about Loker? Did you leave him in jail?" She asked so many questions that Cal was a bit confused.

"Calm yourself woman! I couldn't possible implicate Ben on that. He was moving on his own in this case and that would mean I would screw him with the FBI. And Loker is fine he managed to run before the detective could catch him. He's such a sprinter."

"We need to call him! Ask if everything's right!" Gillian worried.

"No need, I've send him a text and his fine. Probably with Torres you know?"

"Yeah, they're together. She said something about it this evening, it was about time!"

"That remembers me about someone else!"

"Who's?"

"It was about time for us too!" Cal smirked and kissed her hair tenderly.

"About that… We definitely need to talk!" Gillian said while lifting her head to face him. Cal sipped his wine again and looked at her in wonder.

"Sure. But, can I have a kiss first?" Gillian rolls her eyes making clear before they had the talk won't be any kissing.

"No, we need to talk! Please!" She was begging, Gillian was begging him to have the talk. And he loves when she begged him. Last nigh she begged him to be inside her, she begged him to kiss her and she begged him to be hers. A pleasure smile ghosted over his face.

Then Gillian spoke stirring him from those beautiful thoughts. "Last night you told me that this morning we will regret it. Did you regret what we did, Cal?" She was asking him innocently and those eyes are just pure delight. Oh, those eyes.

"Are you joking? I'll do it again right now and right here! If you let me…" He moved closer smelling her neck and whispering in her ear about how he felt about doing it right now. She put a hand between them and pulled them apart again.

"Cal." Her voice barely a whisper, her pupils dilated, Cal was changing her ideas. But before anything else they needed to talk.

"Gillian… I love you!" Cal said surprising her. She wasn't expecting a confession like this so sooner. And it only takes that to break the last strings in her heart. She kissed him impatiently and moved to his lap remembering last night sensations. The ways they've made love last night. His hazel eyes, his tender touch, and his lips in her body. She shivers just with the thought of it. She needed him, right now.

"Aren't we talking? Not that I'm complaining …" Cal attempted. She kissed him again and whispered in his ear about the ways she needed him. Cal was in complete ecstasy.

"Cal, I love you too! I've always loved you and I will always love you…" She whispers again in his ear "Forever!"

He studies her face, and he could see it. All her love, she really cares for him in a deeper way that he never thought she would. He pines her down to the floor and stays on top. He kisses her with all the passion inside him and she moans while pleasure waves in her body like electricity.

**_Review PLEASE!_**


End file.
